<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids by UniverseInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846757">Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk'>UniverseInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being Robin is Trans Culture [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Jason Todd, Trans Dick Grayson, makeup is gender neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For Dick, makeup had never been a gendered thing. It was just part of the performance, like their unitards or Pop Haly’s top hat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A brief exploration of Dick and Jason's relationships with makeup</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being Robin is Trans Culture [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the batman family</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for vague implications of transphobia and racism, and a single use of the f slur</p><p>This takes place in the same AU as the first fic in this series, but is a few years before that one chronologically, so you don't really need to read it for this to make sense</p><p>The first half takes place after Dick has been in Bruce's care for a few years. In the second half Jason has been taken in by Bruce, but unlike canon Dick is still living at home and is still Robin. Jason isn't out as nonbinary yet, but the narration still uses they/them pronouns for them</p><p>Title from Little Game by Miss Benny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Haly’s, everyone wore makeup. Under the bright spotlights, it was the only way to keep the performers’ faces clearly visible. For Dick, who’d come out to his parents years before ever joining their act officially, makeup had never been a gendered thing. It was just part of the performance, like their unitards or Pop Haly’s top hat. </p><p>So it comes as quite a surprise to Dick when, at his first appearance at a Wayne gala, all the women have full faces of makeup, but none of the men wear any. When asked, Bruce explains that these galas are performances in their own right, the expensive suits and glamorous dresses another type of costume. </p><p>After a few galas, Dick figures that’s right on the money. As a born performer, this suits him just fine, and he worms his way into the hearts of Gotham’s richest. (On the surface, at least. More than once he catches adults murmuring about him, calling him a charity case, insulting his heritage. But only when they think he isn’t listening.)</p><p>When Dick is twelve, he’s long since learned the rules about makeup these people adhere to. As far as he’s concerned, they’re stupid and pointless. If wearing makeup in the ring hadn’t made his dad any less of a man, why would wearing eyeliner to a gala make<em> him</em> less of one?</p><p>(At Dick’s request, Bruce had been careful to keep the media away from any information about his assigned gender. Since he’d been Richard Grayson in the eyes of the public already, it wasn’t too hard. Just a matter of getting a few bits of paperwork changed.)</p><p>The next time Wayne Industries holds a charity gala, Dick dresses in the navy suit Alfred had laid out for him, combs his hair, and paints a thin line of gold around his eyes. </p><p>Bruce smiles warmly and says he looked handsome. A man whose watch could have fed Haly’s for a month hides his mouth behind his champagne glass and calls Dick a faggot. </p><p>It isn’t the first time Dick gets called a slur at one of these events. He’s pretty sure some of these people don’t even know the correct term for Romani people. It is, however, the first time it isn’t said behind his back. The man said it just loudly enough that Dick would hear him, but Bruce, engaged in a conversation a few feet away, wouldn't. </p><p>He knows the etiquette for this. He’s supposed to pretend nothing happened, cast his eyes downward in shame, turn the other cheek. Dick Grayson has learned that well.</p><p>Robin, on the other hand, isn’t a big fan of holding his tongue.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Chadwick, I didn’t quite catch that.” Dick flashes his most charming smile. “Would mind repeating it?” </p><p>“Ah, it was nothing, my boy.” Mr. Chadwick says, straightening his lapels and giving Dick a weak grin. </p><p>“I’m sure,” Dick agrees, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Dick’s photo is splashed across Gotham’s gossip rags, along with a litany of disparaging comments, mostly about Bruce’s parenting skills. In response, Bruce schedules an interview with Lois Lane, whose reputation as a fair and honest reporter caught his attention. </p><p>“In my opinion,” he says, “it would do more harm for me to forbid Dick from expressing himself. If wearing makeup makes him feel good about himself, I’m all for it.”</p><p>As soon as Dick finishes reading the article, he tackles his foster father into a hug. And the next time Bruce Wayne makes a public appearance he wears a fitted suit, a blue silk tie, and eyeliner.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dick isn’t sure where he stands with Jason. Bruce decided to foster the kid a few months ago, when he caught them stealing the tires off the Batmobile. Since then, they’ve been keeping the other residents of the manor at arm’s length. Dick’s too busy with his senior year and his duties as Robin to give the kid too much attention, something he feels vaguely guilty for. </p><p>Bruce spends more time with them, training them in self-defense the way he’d trained Dick, so they aren’t being ignored. And besides, Alfred would never let a child be neglected under this roof. But still, Dick can't help feeling a little uneasy at the distance between them.</p><p>All in all, it comes as quite a surprise when Jason comes to Dick’s room the night of a Wayne Industries gala and asks him to do their makeup. </p><p>Dick hesitates for a moment, but he takes in Jason’ posture, tensed as if ready to spring away at the first hint of rejection, and agrees. </p><p>“Okay,” Dick says, putting his makeup kit on the bathroom counter. “Are you thinking a full face or just something simple?”</p><p>Jason eyes the array of products. Bruce, in his ongoing show of support for Dick’s gender nonconformity, had gone a bit overboard.</p><p>“I guess simple,” Jason says. “Like what you usually do.”</p><p>“Alright, I usually just do eye makeup, maybe lipstick if I’m feeling it,” Dick explains. “First thing you need to do is wash your face and put on moisturizer.”</p><p>Jason squints at the bottle Dick hands them. “Why moisturizer?”</p><p>“It helps the makeup stay in place when you don’t use foundation.” Dick starts sorting through his makeup kit, laying out a few things. </p><p>“What’s next?” Jason asks, once their face is washed and moisturized.</p><p>“Next you tell me what color suit and tie Alfred left out for you so I can color match.” </p><p>“Uh, black suit and grey-ish blue tie.” Jason frowns at the pile of eyeshadow pallets. “I don’t want anything too bright.”</p><p>“Okay, I was gonna go muted anyway.” Dick throws a few pallets back in the kit. “I’m assuming the tie is supposed to bring out your eyes, so a brown or gold eyeliner would be best.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Contrasting colors, it’ll make your eyes look more blue.” Dick holds up a few options. “The gold is gonna be flashier, but there’s a couple browns that are more subtle.”</p><p>Jason points to a dark brown eyeliner pencil. Dick nods and sets it aside, Next he holds up an eyeshadow pallet. </p><p>“I was thinking this one.” He points to a terracotta-colored shade. </p><p>“That’s fine, I guess.” Jason shrugs.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna start with the eyeshadow, so close your eyes.” Dick smiles when Jason scrunches their eyes shut. “No, just keep them barely closed.”</p><p>Dick approaches Jason’s face slowly, giving them time to notice his proximity before gently brushing the powder into their eyelids. He stays quiet, lets Jason decide if they want to talk. Once the eyeshadow is done, Dick steps back and grabs the eyeliner.</p><p>“Try to keep your eyes open for this,” he says. “And look up at the ceiling.”</p><p>Jason sits perfectly still, their eyelids barely fluttering, as Dick applies the eyeliner. When he switches to the other eye, Jason speaks. </p><p>“People are gonna be weird about this, right?” they ask.</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Dick isn’t going to lie to the kid. “They know Bruce and I are on your side, though, so hopefully no one hassles you. Honestly, there’s nothing wrong with a boy wearing makeup.”</p><p>Jason’s nose scrunches up when Dick says ‘boy’. Dick pauses, then goes back to his work.</p><p>“Unless boy isn’t the right word,” he says gently. </p><p>Jason shrugs. </p><p>“Well, if anyone <em>does</em> make you uncomfortable, find me or Bruce,” Dick says. “We’ve got your back.”</p><p>Jason nods. Dick finishes up and hands them a mirror. He watches as a small, but genuine smile finds its way onto Jason’s face.</p><p>“It looks good,” they say.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Dick grins back at them. “Now go finish getting ready, we’ve only got about half an hour til we need to head out.”</p><p>Jason heads for the door, but pauses, turning back for a moment.</p><p>“Thanks, Dick,” they mumble, and dart out of the room. </p><p>Dick laughs quietly. “You’re welcome, Jay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning to write more fics in this series, probably mostly one-shots, so subscribe if you're interested in that. There's also a list of the trans headcanons I'll be incorporating in the series notes, so feel free to check that out </p><p>You can find me on tumblr @mercuryparallax (art and writing blog) or @transrobins (Batfam/DC blog)</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>